This invention relates to an improved formulation for the treatment of root canals.
One of the presently preferred treatments for filling a root canal is known as the Sargenti treatment and comprises employing an "RC2B" material for obliteration of the root canal. This material consists basically of zinc oxide, a dosage amount of paraformaldehyde, along with metal salts of titanium oxide, bismuth oxide, bismuth subcarbonate, barium sulfate, and bismuth phosphate to provide adhesion and radiopacity. These are mixed with eugenol liquid for application. An additional antiseptic is also provided which comprises phenyl mercuric borate.
It has been shown that the "Sargenti treatment", as this is known, has great merit in prolonged time release type of medication of root canals. Researchers have shown that the percentage and number of other ingredients in the formulation can be changed without influencing the effectiveness of the RC2B formula, provided that the paraformaldehyde is not left out. However, while the RC2B formula is quite effective and has wide popularity, there is some contention against its use based on the fact that the formulation contains materials such as lead, bismuth and mercury, which because of their toxicity can be detrimental to health. It can be argued that the small dosages used can be tolerated, however, residual buildups must be recognized and considered.